1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing an electronic device, and is, particularly, suitable for applying to a stacked structure of a semiconductor package.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the conventional semiconductor device, in order to save space when mounting semiconductor chips, there has been a method of stacking a semiconductor package where semiconductor chips are mounted.
However, in a conventional method of stacking semiconductor packages, because each semiconductor package is bonded as a single piece, the semiconductor package has to be handled as a single piece and there have been problems with complicated handling of the semiconductor packages such as in a reflow process and characteristic inspections.
Therefore, the present invention is to provide a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device, which can improve the manufacturing efficiency of the stacked structure of the semiconductor packages, and a method of manufacturing electronic devices.